Rise of the Gray Knight
by Mitsuko The Dark Angel
Summary: Geass. Her birthright sealed in a promise. She will use this power to liberate and empower those disparaged by Britannia's reign, but must fight for her life to retain the Power of the Kings. (Nunnally with Geass AU)
1. Prologue

**Note:** This is a fan-fic that is dual-posted on my Code Geass blog and has quite a few chapters. I'm still writing it (even though I'm a little slow.) I've written the chapters mostly in-order so I'll upload them here in chronological order (as opposed to randomly/how I feel like it.) This is an AU I've been thinking about since a dream I had three years ago. Since Code Geass is getting a season 3, I think this is a good time to weasel my way into writing CG fan fiction.

I'm testing out a different type of story-telling. I skip around a bit to keep myself from getting writer's block and focus on more interesting events. I'll be straying from the events of the series (as well as rewriting the entire lore behind Geass) so I hope you guys will come and join me for the ride and my first Code Geass fan fiction.

* * *

 _Prologue_

Stop!

Bang.

Don't do it, please!

Bang

Stop killing them!

Nunnally shot up in her bed; she was covered in sweat and breathed heavily.

Was it all a dream? She pressed her hands against her paralyzed legs. The blind girl sighed.

"It was all just a dream," she told herself aloud.

It was a weird dream. Was she ever on that train? If not, she was having a lot of problems remembering what really happened yesterday. However, one thing about the dream stood out clear in her mind: she could see.

For the first two years after losing her sight, Nunnally often dreamed of regaining it; they told her it was a psychological block, and that it would return with time. It's been eleven years since that horrible night. She knows nothing about that day aside from what her big brother told her.

Lelouch... Lord knows where he was right then. He graduated high school three years ago, and immediately entered the work force. He got a pretty gruesome beating from Britannian noblemen while gambling a year ago. He's still too shaken up to even play chess non-competitively. He's been saving up money to buy a small apartment after Nunnally graduates from Ashford Academy. Between his three jobs, he claims they'll be okay. Nunnally knows he lied to her, but what else could he do?

Nunnally groaned; placing her hands against her temples. She remembers a train, which was taken over by the army. No—Japanese terrorists took over the train first and stole her leg mechanics. The Britannians then took her for questioning…but how did she escape?

"Nunnally, are you awake?" Lelouch whispered after lightly knocking on her door.

"Yeah," she pushed herself up.

Before Nunnally realized it, Lelouch wrapped his arms around his sister and squeezed. "I'm so happy you're alright. If C.C. wasn't there to help you..."

"Who?"

"The girl who saved your life. You don't remember?"

"The train..."

"Yeah, the train. She's here, by the way."

Nunnally remembered the woman's brightly colored hair, but quickly held her tongue before she mentioned it to her brother. Lelouch wrapped his arms around his sister's torso, and she held on to his shoulders as he helped her onto her wheelchair.

"Do you want to brush your hair before you go out there?" Lelouch asked his sister.

"No, it's fine," she giggled. Lelouch blushed as he set down the brush.

"What time is it, big brother?"

"9:00 AM; you slept for 20 hours," Lelouch muttered.

"9 AM? But Lelouch, you're late—"

"You had me worried sick, so I called in sick." Lelouch pecked her forehead. "I'm so happy you're alright. I don't know what I'd do if—"

Lelouch paused, holding his breath to keep himself from crying. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He took a deep breath before the finally reached their large living room.

The green-haired woman was examining the numerous paintings in the foyer.

"Such a shame, a home without a family," she commented without turning to face the Lamperouges.

"Why do you say that?" Lelouch inquired.

"You live here, but there are no pictures or personal effects scattered around to tell me what kind of people you are."

"This isn't a home," Lelouch grunted while shrugging.

"Oh," she smiled to herself. "I suppose you're a little like me then."

"Lelouch," Nunnally piped, "I'm thirsty. Would you make me tea, please?"

"Of course." Before leaving, Lelouch took C.C.'s hand and directed her to put it on Nunnally's shoulder.

"So," the woman started, "are you pleased with the power I gave you?"

So that wasn't a dream after all.

"No," Nunnally flatly replied. "My sight and legs wore off."

"I didn't promise you a miracle," she scoffed. "You still have to retain your end of the contract."

"You didn't even tell me the terms!" Nunnally shouted.

"The terms?" Lelouch was puzzled. He set the tray of tea on the coffee table and poured a cup for each of them.

"I desire restitution for my assistance," C.C. calmly stated after thanking her host for the tea.

"But of course," Lelouch grumbled.

"Nothing too financially straining. I've been meaning to find a new residence. My old hosts and I were not too fond of each other." She glanced around the room. "This place is plain, but it'll do."

"We'll be glad to accommodate you, C.C., but this arrangement will be brief. Nunnally and I are moving next year."

Nunnally sighed; she forgot how soon their lives at Ashford would end.

"That should be fine; I tend to wander anyways."

"Isn't living with us too high of a price?" the blind girl asked.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch hushed his sister.

"Over one hundred people died at the hands of terrorists yesterday—including the viceroy," C.C. explained.

"Clovis is dead?" Nunnally shuddered. Was it that same terrorist teenager? The hopeless one she encouraged? If she didn't talk to him, he wouldn't have found his drive and her brother—! Clovis ordered every Japanese on the train murdered. They did not kill any Britannians, but he sentenced them all to death.

Lelouch gently squeezed her hand. "I didn't want to tell you as soon as you woke up."

"Lelouch!" She cried.

"It's okay," he consoled her. "You're okay, and that's all that matters."


	2. Snapshot 1

**Note:** The first proper snapshot of the story. :)

* * *

 _Snapshot 1_

"Geass? That's a funny name," Nunnally remarked after learning her power's proper name.

"Have you tried it out again since that day?" C.C. asked. She sat on the girl's bed, swinging her legs off the side.

Nunnally shook her head. "I don't know what happens to the person after I take their sight. Does it return to them after it wears off? I don't want to test it on my brother and..." She trailed off.

"Geass doesn't work on me," C.C. said, understanding the implied question.

"That makes sense," Nunnally softly replied. "It's so strange though. Not only did I take that man's sight and ability to walk, but I also gained some of his memories."

"That's when you discovered the viceroy's plan?"

"Yes... Clovis ordered his soldiers to kill all the Japanese people on the train," Nunnally bitterly recalled. She shuddered when the sound of gunshots rang through her ears once again, as if she went back in time to that moment.

C.C. turned away from the girl and peeked out the window. "Your brother is here—and there's someone with him."

"What?"

* * *

Lelouch briefly glanced at the young man before asking him what drink he wanted. With so many nobles coming to Tokyo for Prince Clovis' funeral, his nights became much more hectic.

"Just water, please. I'm technically on duty 24/7 so I can't afford to become drunk," the man answered.

"Alright." Lelouch poured a glass of water. "That sounds like a horrible arrangement, but you've got to do—Suzaku?" Lelouch's hand slipped and spilled the water on the counter.

Next to him, Rivalz grabbed some towels and began soaking up the water before their manager noticed.

"Lelouch! Man, what's gotten into you lately? You've been so careless and—!" He also became dumbstruck at the sight of Princess Euphemia's knight.

"It's been a long time, Lelouch," Suzaku said.

"Ten years," Lelouch replied bitterly.

The bar manager soon caught notice and barked, "Lamperouge! What are you doing slacking off?"

Lelouch's expression darkened, but Suzaku spoke before him.

"Good sir, this young man and I have ten years to catch up on. I request he be relieved of his duties for the remainder of the evening." Suzaku pulled out his badge, confirming his identity as a royal knight of Britannia.

"Suzaku Kururugi," the manager briefly trembled. "I would gladly do so, but not on a night as busy as tonight."

"I'll pay you whatever profits you feel are lost by his absence," Suzaku insisted. The bar manager blinked in surprise and accepted the offer.

Lelouch exited the bar disgruntled. "I take care of myself. You didn't have to say anything."

"I didn't want you to lose your job." Suzaku wore dark glasses to prevent others from recognizing him. They rode the bus back to Ashford Academy.

"How did you find me?" Lelouch asked as they walked through the school.

"I wasn't looking for you. Euphy has been in knots about her brother's death and has been surrounded by her family constantly. They have some...colorful things to say about Eleve—Japanese that I had to escape, even if it's only for a moment." Suzaku sighed.

"Oh, I see," Lelouch said. Working in a bar, he knew

"So," Suzaku perked up. "How's Nunnally?"

"Safe. She was on that train, and it's a miracle she survived."

"What? Why was she there, wasn't she...?"

"Disabled? Yes, she is. She had a bulky, ugly machine that she practices walking around on in the house, and decided to take it out to the park. I don't know what she was thinking, or why no one stopped her. But she's alive, and that's all that matters."

"Does anyone else know this? There're many people who are skeptical of the accounts of Clovis' men, so you must be careful to keep her safe."

"She won't tell me anything. I think the trauma is too much, so she's suppressed the memory just like our mother's murder. Suzaku, you know I would do anything to keep her safe."

"I know. You haven't changed at all, Lelouch."

"On the other hand, you've become nearly unrecognizable. The Suzaku I knew would have gotten into a fight with my manager, and joining the Britannian military would be out of the question. Why did you do that anyway?" Lelouch looked away from Suzaku.

"I want to change Britannia," Suzaku said, as if it was a natural conclusion.

"You stole my line."

"Oh no, if I remember correctly, you wanted to 'destroy' Britannia," Suzaku jokingly corrected.

"I still do. My plan experienced a major setback when Emperor Charles disappeared last year, but I still fully intend to complete that task," Lelouch noted.

"But you're just one man. Doesn't that seem a bit far-fetched, even for you?"

"And yours isn't? One Japanese man changing the fundamental beliefs of an empire that's over two thousand years old?!"

Suzaku laughed at his friend's expression. "You're too serious for your own good, Lelouch."

"I guess I am."

The working staff of the school waved hello to Lelouch as the two men entered the school. Suzaku marveled at the tall windows and elegant ceiling of the school.

"Nice place you've got here, Lelouch."

"It's not mine. A friend of my mother housed Nunnally and I here after the invasion while we attend their school."

"What happens after Nunnally graduates?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm taking care of that," Lelouch assured him. He didn't want Suzaku to interfere any more. Their paths only opposed each other, and Lelouch couldn't afford to rely on him too much or risk owing him.

"Nunnally, I'm home! And I have a surprise for you!" Lelouch announced after unlocking the door to the clubhouse.

C.C. stayed in Nunnally's room when Sayako came to take the girl to her brother.

Suzaku smiled when he saw her. She grew so much in the last ten years. Lelouch motioned for both Sayako and his guest to remain silent. Suzaku bent down and took Nunnally by the hand. She remembered this hand! Feeling the rough knuckles of these large hands made her remember the smell of the Japanese outdoors. Ten years ago she and Lelouch lived at the Kururugi shrine and met the prime minister's son.

"Suzaku! I'm so glad you're here, but shouldn't you be with Princess Euphy?"

"When I saw Lelouch, I couldn't resist the opportunity to see the both of you again."

Lelouch dismissed Sayako before asking, "So how's the family doing these days?"

"Cornelia is keen to take over the position of viceroy, and she likes to keep Euphy close by. Odysseus has all but become Emperor after securing the Chinese Federation by marrying their Empress."

"He married her? I didn't hear anything about that," Lelouch pouted.

"He's going to officially announce it after he's voted emperor by your siblings."

"What about Schneizel?"

"I... um, I don't know what he's doing," Suzaku admitted.

"He won't let Odysseus become emperor without a serious campaign of his own."

"Why do I feel like you just used me to obtain information?"

"Even though we're not a part of the family anymore, it's nice to know what's going on with our brothers and sisters," Nunnally explained.

Suzaku paused. There was one thing they didn't ask him. "You don't seem disturbed by Clovis' death," he remarked.

"Nobles are murdered all the time, Suzaku. It's every man for himself out there. I wouldn't be surprised if this was planned by one of the others," Lelouch said. He crossed his arms.

Suzaku noticed Nunnally's unsettled hand movements. She straightened out her nightdress, and a remorseful frown was present on her face. Lelouch decided to end the visit, as Nunnally grew more uncomfortable the more they spoke about Clovis' death.

"While the power vacuum left by the emperor stands, you need to be especially careful for Euphy's sake," Lelouch warned. He sent a wayward glance in Nunnally's direction, and Suzaku was reminded about what Lelouch said earlier.

"Alright then, Lelouch. Nunnally, good night." Lelouch left to lead Suzaku back to the bus stop.

C.C. stepped into the room shortly afterwards, startling Nunnally when she spoke. "So, you're royalty? I guess that makes Clovis' death a family affair now."

"I didn't kill him," Nunnally quickly retorted.

"Could have fooled me. You believe this was your fault, so it is. I'm not going to tell you otherwise." C.C. twirled as she spoke.

"Wow... You're amazing at consoling someone," Nunnally sarcastically stated.

"Thank you. You know, you and your brother are much more interesting than that ragtag group I was with."

"The terrorists?"

"I wouldn't go so far to call them that..." C.C. smiled and rested her finger on her chin. "They aren't very good terrorists. They don't even have a name for themselves."

"They just need some encouragement," Nunnally said.

"Just like you did for that young man?"

Nunnally blushed. "Japan deserves to be free, and the Japanese people should be the ones to take that freedom."

"Do you want to help them?"

Nunnally opened her mouth to answer, and closed it.

"Hmm... Very interesting."


	3. Snapshot 2

**Note:** Nunnally isn't into theatrics like her big brother, so she prefers to work behind the scenes.

* * *

 _Snapshot 2_

"I'm going to do it," Nunnally announced.

"Tonight? Really?" C.C. groaned.

Nunnally nodded. "I've been practicing, and my disguise is complete."

"Someone walking around wearing a Halloween costume in August will be sure to arouse suspicion."

"I know," Nunnally fumbled through her drawer, pulling out a dark fabric. She wrapped it around her neck and pulled it over her mouth.

"So, what do I sound like to you?" Her voice was deep and scratchy.

"You sound like a teenaged girl using a voice modulator."

"Wow, thanks C.C. Take me to Lelouch's room now so I can borrow his things."

C.C. hopped off the bed to push Nunnally's wheelchair. "Isn't that risky? What if you wake him up?"

"My brother is a deep sleeper after he's worked the delivery shift."

"Hmm… No wonder his room smells so delicious," the green-haired girl mused aloud. She closed her eyes and deeply inhaled the sweet aroma of pizza.

C.C. helped Nunnally place her hand on Lelouch's forehead, and the young princess activated her Geass. Immediately, she opened her eyes, the pink Geass sigil glowing brightly in her left eye. "Give me your sight; give me your legs," Nunnally commanded.

Lelouch muttered softly in his sleep. Nunnally slowly stood up, her legs painfully followed. She pushed hard against her armrests. This was different from before!

"Something wrong?" C.C. whispered.

Nunnally nodded as she sat back down. Lelouch must have used his legs a lot. C.C. took her back to her room.

"So, what's wrong? Did you hesitate and not take all of it? You know he'll get it back in five hours, don't you?"

"Yes, I do know and I took everything—including the pain."

"Pain? Well, take some aspirin and let's go." C.C. rolled her eyes.

Nunnally complained, "Fine, I guess. I have to figure this out a little more."

"Onward, Tin Man," C.C. jokingly announced.

* * *

"What do you want?" A gruff voice called from behind the door.

"Knock-knock, guess who," C.C. slyly said, looking straight into the peephole.

The man swore loudly before calling over some other people. Nunnally didn't understand most of what they said, so she assumed they were speaking Japanese. She frowned; Lelouch knew how to speak Japanese, so she would borrow that next time. She learned basic Japanese while living at the Kururugi shrine, but forgot most of it during the years spent at Ashford.

"Let her in!" A female voice shouted.

The door slowly opened as a woman grunted. Nunnally held her breath, thankful that the suit of armor shielded her emotions. A short woman with dull pink hair greeted them, slightly out of breath.

"It's good to see someone else made it out alive, at least," she started. Her blue eyes opened wide when she noticed the large suit of armor behind C.C. "Who is this?"

"A friend, who is responsible for the death of the viceroy," C.C. replied.

"That's bull," the man returned. "Shinobi knocked him off—not this joker!"

"Do you honestly believe he had enough brains to decide to do that on his own?" C.C. placed her hands on her hips, and the two terrorists exchanged glances.

The woman looked at Nunnally, "You told him to kill the viceroy?"

Nunnally paused before speaking, "I saw an unfulfilled young man with great dreams and potential. I only helped him see his true worth."

"Sounds like a load of crap to me, Kallen," the man nudged the woman in the elbow.

"You tricked him then! Too cowardly to do it yourself, huh?" Kallen marched up to Nunnally and pressed a finger against the metal suit.

Nunnally gulped; she didn't know what to say! She didn't tell him to kill Clovis, but she might as well have.

C.C. interjected, "Isn't that what you guys have been trying to do?"

"N-no," Kallen stuttered, veering her head to face C.C. "We just want to let Britannia know we mean business."

C.C. scoffed, "The only way to defeat Britannia is by war; and to win a war, you need to kill the king."

Nunnally sighed, "I didn't tell him to kill Clovis. Britannia has stolen almost everything from Japan. Listening to Shinobi proved to me that Britannia cannot kill the Japanese spirit. Eleven years of oppression cannot dent your desire for freedom. Japan has not fallen, not until you give Britannia a run for its money."

Kallen and the man stood dumb. After a few seconds, she turned to the man and said, "We need to bring him to see Sohma."

"Yeah, I think this is what we need," Kallen smiled before running inside.

The man opened the door wide and motioned for the two girls to enter. C.C. smirked and sent a sideways glance at Nunnally, who was trying her best to ignore the pain in her legs as the aspirin wore off.

Ken Sohma sat with his legs and arms crossed. He sat in front of the TV, watching the replay of the viceroy-appointment ceremony. Cornelia li Britannia was deemed the viceroy of Area 11, and her sister would be the sub-viceroy. After Kallen and the man reiterated what she said to the man, Nunnally was directed to stand in front of him. She was fearful his piercing stare had the ability to see through her mask.

"Don't think some fanciful words will change how I feel about this. We cannot defeat Britannia without any knowledge of their weaknesses. We are heavily outnumbered and outmatched." He tilted his body to try to regain a view of the TV.

The red-haired Japanese terrorist shouted, "While you sit here on your sorry butt all day watching TV, our people are being massacred!"

Sohma stood up. Nunnally's gaze went upwards too. He was very tall—probably the tallest person there, and stared down the man. "You think I don't know that, Tamaki? You think I want a repeat of the Kusakabe incident? We need an actual plan—not another suicide mission."

Tamaki was silenced by Sohma's dark tone.

Nunnally took a step forward. "If I can provide you with Britannian intelligence, will you accept me into your resistance group?"

Sohma chuckled, "I'm flattered, but I'm not the head of the group. Kaname isn't here right now, but I'm his second-in-command. If you can give me reliable intel on Britannia military patterns, I will consider you. However, I don't know how you'll manage that."

"Just leave that to me to worry about," Nunnally replied.


	4. Snapshot 3

**Note:** Lelouch doesn't really do much in these chapters.

* * *

 _Snapshot 3_

Nunnally loved folding paper cranes. After Sayako showed her how and told of the possibility of a wish, Nunnally was determined to fold 1,000 paper cranes. "Four hundred and forty more to go," she muttered.

She had been folding for four years, and taught Lelouch to fold too. He wasn't very good at it, but his cranes were Nunnally's favorites.

"Hey," Lelouch said, placing a crane in her hands. "I managed to make another one."

"Thank you," Nunnally smiled. "Did you get any paper cuts this time?"

"Just one." Lelouch pouted. "So, have you figured out what you're going to wish for?"

"Not yet. Does Suzaku still show up at the bar?"

"Yeah, every night I work. It's annoying. He's always asking me if we'd want to see Euphy again, but I always decline."

"I want to see her," Nunnally admitted.

"What? Nunnally, you know the dangers."

"We can be in disguise! Lelouch, I know you want to see her too," she pleaded.

Lelouch sighed. He couldn't resist his little sister's request, no matter how much common sense told him to say no. "Okay, I'll tell him."

* * *

Lelouch tied his sister's hair into two pigtails, since there was too much for a wig. He wore a blond wig with a spiked style. He also wore green contact lenses to appear as an average Britannian citizen.

"We'll be going into the palace with a tour group. Suzaku will cause a scene and take us aside as if we are in trouble and he will take us to see Euphy, alright?"

"Yes, Big Brother, I understood after the first time," she said.

Lelouch blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know, Nunnally. It's just... We're risking the lives we've made for ourselves in Japan. If someone else recognizes us, that's it. We will be back in that world of murder and deceit, used as pawns by our brothers and sisters."

"Lelouch, I know. You and Suzaku have planned this down to the smallest detail. I believe in you, and it will be okay."

* * *

"Jeremiah, please. No matter how crazy it sounds, the truth may restore your position." Villetta Nu spoke in a low voice; she could not be sure who was listening.

"Blast it, Villetta!" He slammed his fist on the table. "I was dragging that blind, crippled imp and next thing I knew, I myself was blind and crippled."

"But the doctors said..."

"I know what they said. What I told you is the truth. No one knocked me out. I never saw the prisoners escape."

"What if we find the girl?" Villetta proposed.

"And what? Ask her what happened?"

"Yes! She can prove your innocence! What did she look like?"

"I don't remember! She was a girl! Blind, crippled, and wore a school uniform or something." Jeremiah waved his hand as if he swatted a fly.

He looked long at his comrade. "Villetta, I'm no longer your superior officer. You don't have to help me."

"No matter what, I'll stay by your side. I will find that girl, and you will be exonerated once and for all."

Suzaku didn't mean to eavesdrop, but happened to stand in front of the office room while executing "Operation: Reunion" as Nunnally fondly called it. Lelouch's tour group should be passing any moment, but Suzaku was too focused on the former margrave's words to note the time. _Lelouch never mentioned how Nunnally managed to escape._

"I can't believe I never thought of that," Suzaku said to himself.

Nunnally was captured by the Britannians, and Margrave Gottwald was ordered to kill her. What an extraordinary escape! He knew he couldn't ask Nunnally what happened. If he did, Lelouch might never speak to him again.

He soon caught sight of Lelouch and Nunnally and realized he had to prevent Jeremiah from seeing her.

"I just have to be really careful," he said to himself.

He exchanged glances with Lelouch, before moving forward with their plan.

"Excuse me, but I have to delay this tour for just a moment," Suzaku interjected.

The tour guide woman became flustered when she saw the knight. "S-Suzaku Kururugi, this is unexpected—"

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's arm.

"Is there something wrong?" Lelouch innocently asked.

"Will you come with me for a moment, sir? I need to inspect that wheelchair."

"But—"

"It will only be a moment, I'm sure."

All the other people stared at them, so Lelouch uncomfortably complied. Suzaku led them to a back room and locked the door.

"You both did a good job," Nunnally clapped.

"Say, Lelouch, if all else fails, you'll probably succeed as an actor," Suzaku quipped. Nunnally giggled.

Lelouch wasn't amused. He looked at the wall clock. "When is Euphy coming?" He asked while tapping his foot.

A soft voice seemed to come from the burgundy desk. "I'm here, I'm here."

Princess Euphemia climbed out from behind the desk, wearing her official pink dress. She beamed with joy seeing her lost siblings.

"Euphy..." Lelouch muttered.

The princess started to cry. "I know Suzaku told me you were alive, but to see you for my own eyes…" She choked through her tears.

Suzaku wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled out a handkerchief from his overcoat. He dabbed her face with it until she took it from him to continue herself.

She apologized to the Lamperouges.

"You don't have to apologize for anything," Lelouch said. He walked across the room to hug his younger half-sister.

"Thank you so much, Lelouch," she sighed as he released her from the embrace.

She quickly took Nunnally's hand, and the girl nearly gasped.

* * *

C.C. lay on Nunnally's bed, staring at the blank ceiling.

"You lied to your brother, that's interesting."

"No—I-I _did_ want to see Euphy again."

"But Lelouch doesn't know you intended to steal classified information to help Japanese terrorists, no?"

Nunnally didn't respond.

C.C.'s grin extended from ear to ear. "So, what did you get out of her?"

"Nothing, sadly, but..."

* * *

 _Tellmetellmetellme_

Nunnally's subconscious raced through Euphy's mind, calling for information regarding the Britannian military's next movement in Japan. The princess knew the viceroy was planning a military operation near the Sakuradite mines. Her knowledge of it was only the bare minimum. Cornelia did a good job keeping her sister in the dark about Britannian militia operations.

Nunnally finished her search, knowing she would have to find another victim.

"How have you been living here all this time? And during the invasion no less!" Euphy was still amazed they stood in front of her.

"Our mom had friends in Japan," Lelouch explained.

"That's right." Euphy looked down. "Right after I lost my favorite stepmom, I lost my favorite siblings."

Her eyes began to water again. "I can't wait to tell Cornelia."

"You can't," Lelouch quickly hushed.

"What?" Euphy was confused.

"Father is the one who banished Nunnally and me to Japan in the first place. We can't go back. We can only become casualties of this power vacuum."

At the sound of the word "casualty," Euphy covered her mouth.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry," Lelouch quickly apologized.

"No, I should be apologizing. You've risked so much to come see me and I didn't appreciate it enough."

"Guys, time is running out," Suzaku said. "I have to return Lelouch and Nunnally to the tour group."

"Right," Euphy echoed. She hugged her siblings again before retreating under the table.

"Let's go," Suzaku whispered.

* * *

"Who did you get the information from, then?" C.C. extended her arms in front of her and gently grasped at the air.

"I'm not exactly sure," Nunnally admitted.

* * *

"What?" A little girl on a cart passed by–speeding out of nowhere–and knocked into Villetta. She tripped and nearly fell.

"Sorry." Suzaku Kururugi scrambled to apologize and remedy the situation.

She scoffed. Elevens were so uncoordinated and graceless. He was Princess Euphemia's knight after all, so she had to accept his apology in spite. It made her smile to remember how his people would suffer for murdering Prince Clovis. Cornelia would make sure of this when they plowed down the... attack the terrorists at...

"Miss, are you sure you're okay?" Suzaku asked.

The little girl let go of Villetta's hand. She didn't even realize the girl had taken her hand in the first place.

Villetta composed herself from her momentary confusion.

"I'm fine," she huffed before strutting away.

What was that about? Dumb Suzaku and the dumb wheelchair girl.

Wheelchair girl? Jeremiah's story! Villetta whipped around to catch up with Suzaku and the girl, but couldn't find them.

Maybe it wasn't her, Villetta concluded.


	5. Snapshot 4

**Note** : Since Lelouch isn't Zero, I needed to add another character to act as Zero's strategic half. Therefore Nunnally + Sohma ≈ Zero

* * *

 _Snapshot 4_

C.C. woke up with a yawn. The sun shone high in the sky. She smiled, happy to have another day to herself at the Lamperouges' house. She was hungry, so she decided to order some pizza.

She stretched out her muscles. Despite her immortality, they still grew sore and weary. She freshened up in her bathroom, making sure her breath was fresh and her hair was nearly brushed.

She made her way to the living room in her pajamas. As she picked up the phone receiver, she was caught off guard.

"I cooked today. You don't have to order anything."

She was thankful she didn't drop the phone. She quickly crossed her arms and furrowed her brows as she turned around.

"How rude. You scared me," she said.

Lelouch briefly glanced up at her. "Sorry," he muttered.

He turned the page of the newspaper and continued to read in silence.

"I sometimes forget you're an actual person," she admitted.

Lelouch laid the newspaper down on his lap. "What do you mean by that?" He raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

"You normally lie on your bed like a cadaver ready to donate your organs."

Lelouch grimaced and picked up the newspaper to ignore her. "That's called sleeping, which is what you were doing a couple minutes ago."

"You were spying on me?" She sent him a sly grin.

Confused, he quickly looked up then back down. His face started to turn red. "N-no... I don't think..."

He regained his composure and said, "The food is on the chafer."

C.C. gently placed the phone back in its place and ambled into the kitchen. The aroma of sweet meat piqued her senses. As Lelouch said, two chafers sat in the middle of the kitchen counter. She took a plate from a cabinet, and arranged her plate with food.

She paused, then spoke aloud, "That wasn't flirting. ... Oh and you spying on me as I slept was any better?"

She sat down on the same table as Lelouch.

"I already told you, I wasn't spying on you," Lelouch grumbled.

"And I wasn't talking to you. How rude," she said with a full mouth.

Lelouch scoffed.

C.C. continued to eat. She was surprised at how well Nunnally's brother could cook considering he worked at Pizza Hut. This meal was reminiscent of her normal lunches with the Japanese fighters, though this meal incorporated Britannian staples as well.

Her meal was easily disturbed though. She glared at Lelouch.

"Really?" She asked, letting the spoon drop onto the table.

Lelouch closed the newspaper. "What is it now?"

"You were staring at me, and I don't appreciate it."

"I'm sitting here trying to relax." Lelouch stressed each syllable.

"Did I say I was talking to you?"

Angry, Lelouch stood up and retreated to his bedroom.

C.C. pouted, and did not say anything until Nunnally returned.

"Lelouch?" the blind girl cheerily called for her big brother.

"He's in his room," C.C. said.

Nunnally thanked Sayako, and the nurse left the room.

"Did you two speak?" Nunnally asked.

"No, I try not to speak to the weirdos."

Nunnally pressed her lips together, but decided not to pursue that statement.

"What took you so long today?" the green-haired girl asked.

"I had to take a test," Nunnally said. She briefly opened her eyes as a hint to C.C.

C.C.'s lips curled into a cat-like smile.

* * *

 _Earlier_

"They've probably already surrounded them!" Tamaki cried.

Nunnally's information alerted the group that Shinjuku would be destroyed the very next day as retaliation for Prince Clovis' death. Sohma carefully read over the report the armored stranger gave him. All present tensed up when a tall man entered the hideout holding bags of groceries.

"What is all this yelling about?" he asked.

Kallen grabbed some bags from his hands. "Britannia is going to massacre us if we don't stop them."

"What? What are you talking about?" He looked at the armored person. "Who is this?"

Sohma stood up and ran his fingers through his short, dark brown hair.

"There's no time, Oghi. We have to stage a counterattack. Everyone: Prepare for battle!" Sohma shouted.

He looked at Nunnally. "You're coming with me," he said.

She didn't hesitate to follow, but still asked, "Where are we going?"

Sohma attached a radio to his belt, and took some car keys. Nunnally followed him to his car and got in after him.

He looked at the gray armor and chuckled to himself. "You're not going to take it off?"

Nunnally didn't reply.

Sohma started the car, and pulled out. "To answer your earlier question," he wanted to break the tense silence, "I'm going to perform reconnaissance and confirm your information is correct."

He tightened his grip on the wheel. "Even though I told them to get ready, we won't move until Kaname and I have decided on a plan based on all available information."

He looked at Nunnally from the corners of his eyes. "I hope you understand why I'm hesitant to believe a man in a mask."

Nunnally turned her face away to look outside. The sun rose shortly before she arrived at the hideout, and it still hung low in the sky.

"You understand Japanese, right?" Sohma asked her in his native tongue.

"Of course," she replied back. She still had to get used to how her voice sounded with the suit.

He smiled. "Good," he said while tossing her the remote. "You can tell the team what we've found."

Nunnally accepted her task, and Sohma parked the car in a secluded area.

"We're going to have to do a bit of walking to survey Britannia's forces." He rested his hands on his hips.

They walked around the ghetto for about 30 minutes before they reached the main assembly of Cornelia's Knightmares.

Sohma and Nunnally ducked behind a building.

"You were right," he whispered. He rested his chin on a closed fist and closed his eyes.

After a brief moment, he crossed his arms and relaxed his back.

"Radio Oghi and tell them to organize themselves under the South-East bridge."

Nunnally obeyed, and Oghi's voice came through replying, "Okay. We'll meet up and go over the plan then."

Nunnally shut off the radio and followed Sohma back to the car.

"How did he know you have a plan?" Nunnally asked.

"I had one since you gave me the note," he shrugged as he spoke.

Nunnally could not shield her amazement.

He stuttered, "It-it's nothing really. When you know your enemies' movements, all you have to do is counter them."

* * *

The Japanese Knightmares couldn't directly engage with the Britannians in direct combat, so they had to evacuate all the people in the area without alerting the Britannians. While Sohma continued to go over the plan, Nunnally nudged Tamaki in the arm.

"What'dya need, bucket-head?" he asked.

"What time is it?" Nunnally asked. This mission was sure to exceed the five hour time limit of her Geass.

"It's almost 9:30, why?"

"I just need to synchronize something." One hour. She only had one hour before she had to use her Geass again.

Kallen was running decoy in her Glasgow to temporarily distract the Britannians with a couple other members while the rest of them led the citizens out safely.

 _The rest of them_ … That included herself.

Nunnally clenched the radio tightly, fully understanding what she was getting herself into.


	6. Snapshot 5

**Note:** I love Nunnally's Geass so much! I struggled with leaving the ending like this, but I do plan on elaborating a little more about what happens here in a later chapter.

* * *

 _Snapshot 5_

Cornelia looked up at the screen, monitoring the position of all her soldiers. She wasn't going to kill the filthy Elevens all at once, no. She had to demand the location of the terrorists who murdered her brother. Britannia does not bow to cowards. She gripped the armrest. That will be a lesson they will never forget.

She glanced at the clock before a small smile formed on her face.

"Alright," she started. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. "Delta team, enter into position."

"Yes, your majesty!" The blue indicators moved as a unit and circled around to the back of the ghetto. The Elevens lived in the dilapidated apartment complexes, but Cornelia's plan was to scare them all into one central location.

She smirked. "Alright, begin," she commanded.

She allowed her eyes to close, anticipating the symphony of screaming people to fill her ears.

The prolonged silence alerted her that something was wrong.

"Viceroy Cornelia, there's no one here."

What?

She called out to the patrolling squads, but they also reported an unusual amount of inactivity.

"Viceroy—we...we are in pursuit of a lone Glasgow," Delta squad called in.

"A Knightmare? Where did they find that piece of scrap?" Cornelia said to herself. "Ignore it," she replied. "It's just a distraction. The people can't be too far from here. Find them."

* * *

"Sohma, they've stopped following me!" Kallen radioed in.

Nunnally tensed up. She listened for Sohma's reply.

"Where are they going now?" he asked.

"West, towards the shops," she replied.

Nunnally kept careful watch outside as they quietly led the people out of the city. Time was ticking down on her Geass and she had no idea what to do.

From a distance, she saw the striking royal blue color of a Britannian Knightmare. She fumbled for the buttons on the remote and reported it in.

No, no, no. They're coming closer. If they scanned the building, they would definitely find the people. Sohma told them to keep moving along, but Nunnally knew they would be caught soon. She clutched the radio tighter and ran towards the Knightmare.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" Tamaki shouted at the Masked Man. He stepped backward and gritted his teeth, ready to chase after him. He returned his gaze to the people he was directing. "Okay, if you die it's not my fault."

* * *

Shortly after the command to splinter off, Viceroy Cornelia broadcasted a second command.

"Engage in battle with any rogue Knightmares you may find. They will likely retreat to the main group," the princess said.

Villetta smiled. "Finally," she said to herself. She was waiting for an actual battle. A filthy Eleven would do just fine. If only she could find them. She scanned the area with her Knightmare, finding no signs of life in the nearby buildings.

"How could they have expected us?" she thought.

Suddenly, one of her teammates radioed in, "I've engaged with the rogue Glasgow in the North-West section."

Villetta crossed her arms in a huff. She used her Slash Harkens to destroy a nearby wall. Soon her sensors detected a living heat signature in the shape of a human. She propelled herself into the room using the Slash Harkens and cornered the person against a wall.

Although partially concealed in darkness, the person was certainly a young girl. She stood with her back to the Knightmare, barefoot with shaking hands up in surrender.

"A-are you Britannian?" the girl squeaked.

Villetta's Factsphere sensors did not detect any other person nearby.

"I-I won't run away again! I promise." Her legs trembled. She started rambling in Japanese.

Villetta shot off some warnings to shut her up. The girl crouched reflexively, her hands covered her head. "Stop it! I am Britannian, now who are you, girl?" the Britannian noblewoman asked.

"My name is Alicia Stanford. They abandoned me here when the Knightmares came. I don't know where I am."

A Britannian girl? Kidnapped? Those Eleven pigs!

"Please take me home," the girl said while remaining in her huddled position.

Villetta opened the hatch of her Sutherland and slid down with a gun in her hand.

"Stay still while I confirm your identity," Villetta commanded.

Her eyes darted back and forth into the darkness. A trap could be waiting from anywhere.

"Thank you so much," the girl said.

"You may stand up, Miss Stanford," Villetta said once she reached the girl.

"I can't. There's something wrong with my legs. Can you help me up?" She stretched her arm behind her, her crouched body still hiding her face behind a mane of chestnut hair.

Villetta stuck the barrel of the gun into the girl's back and grasped the girl's arm with her free hand. The girl gripped her upper arm for additional support.

Suddenly, Villetta's vision went black. She tried to fire her gun, but her right hand was locked in place. Her legs felt like jello and crumbled under her weight.

"Thanks for the help," Villetta heard in her own voice.

She tried to call out, but could only muster up a grated whisper. She dragged herself along the floor, but with both legs broken, it proved to be nearly impossible for her.

"Don't bother," the other Villetta said. "You're better off staying here. I'll make sure the Britannians find you when this is all said and done."

What was happening? Oh God no, this can't be happening.

* * *

With a fresh set of eyes and legs, Nunnally could continue the mission. She emptied the Britannian woman's gun and threw away the cartilage.

"I have no use for this," she said to herself. She put her hand over her throat. She didn't even know if that would work. All she wanted was to prevent the woman from calling for help. What use would her voice be?

As she put on the armor again, she looked at the large, blue Britannian Sutherland.

"That could be useful," she said.

* * *

Nunnally sat in Villetta's Knightmare with her helmet resting on her lap. The voice modulator hung under her chin like a scarf. She was about to radio Sohma when the Knightmare's radio roared to life.

"Baroness, report back. What happened to your video transmission?"

Nunnally picked up the receiver, instinctively knowing how to use it. "Some loose debris fell on my Knightmare and damaged it. The radio stopped working, but I fixed it. Everything else is in working order."

"You need to be careful. I'm surprised the lousy construction hasn't killed all of _them_ yet," the voice said. "What about that thing you were investigating?"

"It was a dog, nothing important."

"Well, the Glasgow managed to escape and forced Thomas to eject. I destroyed one of its arms. Our orders are to immobilize the Glasgow and capture the pilot."

"Of course," Nunnally replied.

She turned off the radio again and pulled up her voice modulator. She clicked the Japanese radio on.

"I've commandeered a Britannian Knightmare," she said into the radio. It amazed her how easily she could switch between languages.

"What?" Kallen's voice made it through first. "How?"

"The pilot was easily disabled. I'll stay here and stand guard on the West side."

"No," Sohma said, "if the Britannians see you there, they may follow you."

Nunnally did not want to leave the Britannian pilot unattended, but she had to agree with Sohma's reasoning.

"Our decoy has _not_ done a good job of distracting Cornelia. Good thing you got a hold of one of their Knightmares. I'm going to need you and Kallen to act out a little play for her."

* * *

Jeremiah followed Villetta's distress signal and found her in combat with the one-armed Glasgow. She was on the ground, while the Eleven was up on the wall of a building. Upon seeing him, the Glasgow began shooting at him.

Villetta's voice crackled to life through the radio. "It seems like the Eleven is making his last stand here. The others must be behind him."

Excellent! Once he called Cornelia, she released her Gloucesters onto the field. He smiled, knowing this victory would restore his reputation. Villetta shot her Slash Harkens in an attempt to pull out the floor from under the Glasgow. The Glasgow quickly retreated inside the building, and Villetta followed by propelling herself into the second floor. Jeremiah soon trailed them along the lower floor.

He followed the sounds of gunshots as he was unable to track them by heat. He expected to reach the rest of the Elevens and corner them, but didn't see them.

"Villetta, I don't think—" the ceiling crumbled, and Villetta's Sutherland crashed onto the floor. The accompanying rubble would have also crushed him if he didn't eject.

"No!" He screamed. He would have to leave Villetta to capture the Eleven herself.


	7. Snapshot 6

**Note:** I like the idea of Nunnally helping Japan regain financial power as opposed to whatever it was Lelouch was doing throughout season 1.

I'm sorry it's been a while. I was trying to fill out the story by writing another snapshot between this one and the previous, but work has me **so** tired when I return home that I decided to leave it as is. When I started writing this story, I wanted to leave intentional gaps so that it read more like a drabble series than an intricate story. I have major plot-changing plans, yes, but the idea of Nunnally getting Geass and the consequences is what intrigues me the most to continue writing. I appreciate feedback, and I will work to not have many large narrative skips like the one between this snapshot and the previous.

* * *

 _Snapshot 6_

"Now they're calling me Nobody? That's not what I meant," Nunnally said through the suit.

"It's better than poking you to get your attention," Sohma replied. C.C. chuckled.

"Those were some pretty hefty promises you made back then," Ohgi interjected.

They were all around the TV watching the rebroadcast of Nobody's interview with Hi-TV's Diethard Ried. C.C. and Sohma sat on the couch while the others stood.

Oghi pressed the "flashback" button, and Nobody's line played again. "We are going to rebuild our homes in our cities. This has been our home for millennia and we can take care of ourselves. Our dependence on Britannia ends today. They are fools to believe they can terrorize us with their Knightmares and expect us to still financially support their presence in Japan."

"Cornelia will be very angry to hear this," Sohma said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She won't care," Kallen said. "They never care." She crossed her arms.

"I am serious," Nobody said. "We're going to remove our support of Area Eleven's economy by boycotting Britannian businesses."

"How?" Sohma crossed his arms.

"By creating jobs in our own communities—the ghettos."

"That's a fine idea and all, but who's going to pay for our services? If you've forgotten, the Japanese people are poor."

"History quiz: Why did Britannia invade Japan?"

"Because they're big bullies," Kallen muttered under her breath.

Nobody shook his head. "Try again," he said.

For a moment, the Japanese resistance members talked to themselves, believing it to be a trick question.

"You want to control the Sakuridite mines," Sohma concluded.

Nobody pointed to him. "Bingo."

* * *

If the Houses of Kyoto could remain self sufficient, Nunnally had a chance of freeing _these_ Japanese from Britannian dependency. And the Sakuridite mines? She had no idea how she would pull them from Britannia's hands.

She walked through downtown Tokyo Settlement, cursing C.C.'s taste in clothes. Although she wore opaque tights, she often had to tug the hem of the dress to push it down. She only wore it because C.C. informed her that her current wardrobe made her look five years younger. However, she did not expect so many people to stare at her. She was thankful the blush on her pale face could easily be attributed to the hot sun rather than her growing embarrassment. Many people glanced towards her lower extremities, and a couple of women even looked at her face with a sneer. They quickly passed her by; everyone had somewhere to go to. In her bag was a list of Britannian construction businesses that she had found using the phone directory. The Japanese resistance group already had a hefty list of expectations for "Nobody." She should focus on getting them done instead of running her mouth to make the list longer. Her first step was repairing the damage done to the Shinjuku ghetto.

She knew about business queries, but she had a different target in mind. She had been following the directions of kind passers-by to locate the tall steel building that included James Hart Construction. Nunnally walked inside and between two large metal detectors. Many people in pressed trousers and blazers brushed past without any reaction. Her eyes were drawn to the stark contrast between the white porous walls, and the beautiful brown glass floor.

"Good afternoon, Miss," a woman stationed at a wall desk greeted Nunnally.

"Um-yes, hello." Nunnally pivoted awkwardly on her right foot and walked up to the desk.

"How are you? How may I help you today?"

"I'm good, thank you. My daddy is actually planning on annexing a new shoe closet for me, so he told me to choose a contractor."

"I'm happy that you and your father are considering us for your patronage, Miss erm..."

"May. Scarlett May."

The woman passed her some papers to fill out, and Nunnally hesitated. She rested her hand over the alphabet, hoping the ability to read them would return. She leaned against the desk.

"You see, my dad is in the middle of a big deal that will bring us into a crap-ton of recognition and scrutiny." Nunnally cupped her mouth as she spoke. "We're only doing business with _clean_ companies."

The woman suppressed a smile. "Miss May, we are one of the most highly recommend contractors in Japan. I can assure you, our record is clean."

"You hire Japanese workers, no?"

"Of course. Most Britannians are not drawn to the construction trade, but the Elevens are _more than willing_ to find work for such prestigious patrons."

"Yeah," Nunnally said under her breath. "Even if they're working for pennies?" Nunnally asked her.

The woman's face darkened. Her eyes darted to her right, and Nunnally noticed her neighbor peering over intently. "Miss, I don't believe we can meet your needs this afternoon."

"I don't think so," Nunnally replied. She extended her right arm towards the woman. "Thank you for your help."

The woman shook the girl's hand.

 _Tellmetellmetellme_

Nunnally's Geass activated during the short exchange, demanding information on company scandals. To her dismay, this woman was near the middle of the corporate food chain, and was not privy to any specific incident. She passed her fingertips over her list, reading the address of the next company.

* * *

"I could have told you that was pointless," C.C. told Nunnally. "There's no way you would encounter any big fish while walking in the front door."

"Why _didn't_ you tell me, then?" Nunnally fanned herself with a folder.

C.C. shrugged. She finished unbuttoning the Ashford Academy coat. "Don't you guys have a summer uniform?" she asked.

"Nope," Nunnally frowned.

Lelouch opened the door, dressed as a bartender. He was surprised to see C.C. with his sister. "Sorry, I didn't know you were in here too," he said to the green-haired girl.

He looked at Nunnally before embracing her. "I wanted to say goodbye before I headed to work." He let go of her. "You're sweaty," he noted with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Nunnally giggled. "I ended up dozing off while sitting outside."

"Sayako wasn't with you?"

"She was—but Lelouch, I don't have to be watched every moment."

"...You're right. I worry a lot about you, Nunnally." He smiled and took her hand.

"You don't have to worry about me today. All I need is a bath and I'll be on my way."

"You're going somewhere at _this_ hour?" He looked at C.C.

"Just to the library. Nunnally needs help with some research," C.C. said.

"That's nice of you, C.C. What are you researching, Nunnally?"

Nunnally almost bit her tongue. "I am looking into exploitation of the Japanese people by Britannian corporations following the invasion."

"Your teacher is... okay with that?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh, you'll be surprised how little Mr. Bauer cares," Nunnally answered.

Lelouch sat on Nunnally's bed, and C.C. scooted over, pulling her knees to her chest.

"What is your thesis?" Lelouch asked.

"The economic power of Britannian industries in Area Eleven is rooted in the exploitation of their underpaid Japanese workforce."

"And you're currently looking into construction contractors?"

She nodded. "I spoke to some of them today, but none of them are willing to talk to me."

"Of course not. If you want them to squeal you need to hit high and hard. If you want to hit high you need to—"

"Aren't you supposed to discourage her from doing something dangerous and go to work?" C.C. harshly interjected. She leaned forward on her arms and stared at Lelouch for a few seconds. When he didn't back down, she scoffed and left.

"I still have a few more minutes to spend with my sister," he said aloud. He redirected his focus to Nunnally. "You need to speak to the Japanese workers themselves. I'm sure you'll discover the Britannians have a lot of dirty laundry hidden there. You can ask anyone any question with the ideal leverage."

"Thank you, big brother," Nunnally said slowly. C.C.'s outburst worried her.

Lelouch kissed her forehead. "See you tomorrow," he said while leaving. He stopped, turned around and finished, "Ah, don't do anything _too_ dangerous." He chuckled to himself.

* * *

After her shower, Nunnally went to C.C.'s room. She held her fist up to knock on the door, but overheard the girl talking to someone.

"You can't keep playing these games. It's not right," C.C. said. Her voice was hot.

After a pause, she continued. "My interests are _our_ interests. You know that." She tried to relax her voice.

"Please..." C.C. groaned, and she wiped her eyes.

Nunnally knocked on the door.

"I'm ready," C.C. said. She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, let's go," Nunnally said, trying to force a smile.

C.C. held onto the handles of Nunnally's wheelchair. "I mean, I'm ready to tell you the details of our _contract_ —part of it, at least."

Nunnally tensed up. Did it have something to do with the conversation she overheard?

C.C. took a deep breath. "In exchange for the magnificent power of Geass I granted you one month ago, _I want you to kill someone_."

So that's it then? "O-of course. You saved my life, so I... I..." Nunnally tried to justify her task.

"I'm sorry. If I could do it myself..." She bit her lip. "I would," C.C. said. "If it's any consolation, the killing will be a righteous one."

Nunnally trembled. To kill? The ultimate sin...to take the life of another... How could she do such a thing? Why would C.C. ask her to commit such a terrible act?

"I'm so sorry," C.C. said to herself during the, otherwise silent, walk to the library.


	8. Snapshot 7

**Note:** This snapshot is also known as "The one about Milly."

* * *

 _Snapshot 7_

"Lelouch~! Nunnally~! I'm home!" Keys jingled and the lock clicked. "Don't worry about looking decent, it's just me." A woman with medium-length, blond hair opened the door and threw her large, leopard-print purse onto the table.

"Who are you?" C.C. asked with a full mouth. Red tomato sauce stained her cheeks. She wore one of Lelouch's old uniform shirts.

"Aha!" Milly pointed to C.C.

"Let me interrupt before you start making baseless assumptions. No, I'm not here for Lelouch, and I live her now," she said. She reached for a napkin and wiped her face.

Milly closed her mouth into a pout. "Well, that's a shame." She pulled out her cellphone and looked at the time. "Where are they anyway?"

"Lelouch is at work or something. And Nunnally is in class..." She shrugged. "...or something." C.C. opened a can of soda and started drinking it.

"When they come back, let them know I'm in town now!" Milly said. She snatched up her purse and left the room.

"She never told me her name," C.C. complained aloud.

* * *

All Milly's calls to Lelouch's cellphone went to voicemail. She sat on the outside staircase hugging her legs.

"This is no fun," she mumbled to herself. She returned to her room and grabbed her notepad and a couple pens. She might as well fill her time investigating "Nobody."

She rewatched the interview with him.

"How does this guy expect to rebuild Japan?" She gnawed on the pen's cap. They're obviously going to need money for this project, so the best place to look would be the Six Houses of Kyoto.

She called them, asking if Nobody had contacted them recently.

"Well, that's not true, since you've contacted us today," the other person was unsure on how to respond.

"I mean the terrorist," Milly said, slightly annoyed.

"Who?"

"Nobody!"

"Then who are you asking for?"

Milly politely said goodbye and hung up the phone. She decided to visit in person. However, they were very strict on what they allowed outsiders to see.

"You said you wanted a tour of our Sakuradite mines, Ms. Ashford?" The receptionist asked.

"Not exactly. I wanted a few statements about Nobody and his plans to rebuild Area 11."

The man's lips curled into a frown. "Ms. Ashford," he said in a low voice. "Kyoto does not negotiate with terrorists."

"I'm not asking if you're working with him, I just want to know how the Six Houses plan to acknowledge Nobody."

"It would take months to produce a statement on every little terrorist group the pops up. The Houses have determined that it is not worth their time."

"Thank you," Milly said, defeated. Her cell phone rang. "Yeah, it didn't work out…wait what? The viceroy herself?"

* * *

"I can't believe the viceroy wants to speak with me," Milly thought to herself as she was led down the large halls.

She stood in an office with a high ceiling. When Princess Cornelia entered the room, she bowed. The princess stood with one hand on her hip and her guards stood on the sides of the door.

"I am honored for this opportunity, princess, but I have to admit I don't know what you would need with my presence," Milly said.

"Ms. Ashford, I understand that you family lost their place in the Homeland with the death of Lady Marianne. I offer you a chance to restore your family's former glory. Nobody, a new terrorist leader, disrupted a training exercise in the ghettos. I want to know how he discovered it; how he managed to hijack a Britannian Knightmare."

"I don't understand…" Milly said, feeling nervous. "What do you want _me_ to do?"

* * *

"The girl, Jeremiah! She said her name was Alicia Stanford! She was kidnapped by the terrorists," Villetta told her friend.

Jeremiah sat with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this happened again.

"Villetta, I already checked the databases. There is no missing girl by that name."

She clenched her fists, damning the hospital bed she lay in. She waited for the results of her tests, but she knew that they would reveal nothing wrong with her.

"How?" she choked back tears, knowing her demotion was imminent. "How did she do that to us?"

Jeremiah stood up. "We have to find out. She must be some sort of apparition, or a witch, or…"

"Stop it." Villetta interrupted. "You are starting to sound crazy. This girl is the reason Prince Clovis is dead. She is working with the terrorists. If we are to be restored of our titles, we need to find her soon."

"But where do we start?"

"Where it began: the train."

* * *

Kallen could not hold back the smile from her face as the caravan of Japanese workers poured into the Shinjuku ghetto. Nobody had done it. He'd managed a deal with a construction company to provide the workers and the materials to start rebuilding the destruction to the market district. People started to open stands in front of their dilapidated apartment complexes, preparing food and drinks for the workers.

"This is really your plan, Nobody?" Sohma asked, resting in the shade of their tent.

"What's wrong with it?" Kallen whipped around to face him.

Nobody placed his hands on his hips. His expression was hidden by the mask, but they could tell he wanted to ask the same question as Kallen.

Sohma groaned, and placed an icy-cold towel on his forehead. Ohgi tapped his foot.

"It's not a bad idea," their leader said. "But we don't see this as resisting Britannia. Going from killing Clovis to doing pro bono construction work seems like a step backwards."

Tamaki returned while eating an ice cream cone. "This may not be kicking Britannian ass, but this is still friggin awesome." He looked around at all the people enjoying the weather. Children slid across muddy paths on garbage lids. People passed in front of the group, offering their thanks to Nobody.

"Thank you, Tamaki," Nobody said. He folded one arm across his chest and rested his head on his other hand. He addressed Sohma and Ohgi. "The Houses of Kyoto are not interested in speaking with us yet. We need to show them that we are a group worth partnering with."

Nobody lifted his head and extended his arm. "After you throw out Britannia, you want to live in these conditions? Japan is completely dependent on Britannia; we need to change that."

Ohgi pressed his lips together. "He's got a point," he muttered to Sohma. Sohma rolled on his side.

"Wake me up when you actually need me," he said.

Kallen folded her hands together, interlacing her fingers. "It's so beautiful," she said, glancing over at Nobody. She looked past him and tilted her head.

"Did you invite the press, too?" she asked, pouting.

Nobody shook his head. "What?" He turned to look.

A blond-haired woman and a single cameraman approached them, waving her hand in the air. "Oi, Nobody! Nice to see you!"

Kallen snuck off to hide, unnoticed by all except Sohma. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She shushed him. "I'm uh…I'm camera shy," she loudly whispered before scrambling off.

The woman introduced herself as Milly Ashford. Nunnally shook inside the suit. What was Milly doing back in Area 11? Wasn't she supposed to get married in Pendragon? Would she recognize the costume? Would she be able to see through the ruse?

Nobody did not skip a beat in reaching out and shaking the young woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Milly's cameraman looked around the construction. They were far enough away to avoid the dust, but the noise was loud enough for Milly to decline a video interview.

"Since Prince Clovis' death, Elevens have been shot in a bad light by the media. I'm developing an editorial series to help change that," Milly explained.

"And that includes interviewing Prince Clovis' murderer?" Sohma asked when he sat up properly.

"As you've said, it wasn't by your own hand. I spoke to a few people on the way down. What you're doing here today is amazing. Maybe I can help change opinions about you, Nobody?"

Nunnally bit her lip as she pondered her answer.

* * *

Lelouch clutched his chest. "I think you gave me a heart attack," he told Milly.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry my dear Lulu. I forgot how weak your constitution is."

Lelouch sneered while rolling his eyes. He wiggled to escape her hold.

"Have you told your parents yet? I can't image they'd be happy with you following terrorists around."

"Randy is always with me," she shrugged. "Besides, Nobody is a small guy. I doubt he can do any harm."

Her blue eyes shifted down and to her right, and the tone of her voice shifted. "I _honestly_ didn't think he would say 'yes.'" She frowned.


	9. Snapshot 8

**Note:** Apparently, completing a college degree takes up a lot of time. Sorry for the long wait, unfortunately that means this entry has poor cohesion.

* * *

 _Snapshot 8_

Villetta tapped her foot. This was taking too long! The Metro station was being very uncooperative, despite the relevance towards Prince Clovis' murder.

"We don't have any cameras on any of the trains," the office attendant said.

Jeremiah clutched his fist. "Your subordinate already told us this."

"I'm not sure what you actually want. Your group already confiscated the specs of the train and video of the location when the terrorists boarded."

"We're looking for a specific passenger, and need to see the video of the train at every stop that day."

"A specific passenger? Do you have a warrant with the description?"

Villetta puled an envelope from her bag and passed it to the attendant. Her hands were firm, but her heart raced. If they were caught forging documents, they would have far more worries than starting over in rank.

The attendant read the warrant. "A girl? Oh-okay. Do you want all the tapes following that train?"

"We want to find out where the suspect first boarded a train," Villetta answered.

It was easy to track the girl. She wore large, metal braces on her legs. Naturally a cripple, she required enhancements to walk.

"She was _not_ wearing those when I saw her," Villetta whispered to her superior.

"I would have certainly remembered seeing those. Perhaps the terrorists confiscated them?"

"If that's the case, how would that explain their partnership?"

"That's not important right now. We need to explain our memory loss and get our titles restored. We'll deal with Nobody another time."

The attendant directed their attention to the screen. "This is where she leaves the station. It's Downtown Tokyo–Education District." He wrote down the address for the two soldiers.

"Thank you," Jeremiah said. He motioned for Villetta to follow him.

She turned back to the attendant, pulling out a sketch of the uniform she saw the girl wear. "Do you recognize this uniform?"

The attendant shook his head.

Villetta and Jeremiah walked out of the Metro control center.

"Any progress is good progress. We can ask around if anyone recognizes the uniform," Jeremiah said.

Villetta was temporarily distracted by the sight of a man in dark sunglasses facing them. She couldn't be certain, but she felt like he was staring at them.

 _What a weirdo,_ she thought.

* * *

"How have those legs been treating ya, Nunna?" Milly asked, lightly pinching Nunnally's thigh.

Lelouch shooed her hand away. "Let her be," he said.

He breathed in, trying to relax under the sun.

"You just don't want me to know you're starving her. Look how thin she is! I'm worried the wind will blow her away."

"Perhaps the wind will stop blowing when you stop speaking," he frowned.

Milly smirked. "There's the Lelouch I know and love."

"Oh, brother, don't you think you're being too hard on Milly? She's worried about me," Nunnally said. She slapped her arm, hoping to hit the mosquito that had been harassing her.

Lelouch pulled out the bug spray and reapplied it on her skin. "They seem very fond of you," he said.

"Nunnally is sweet. Of course the bugs would prefer her over you," Milly said.

Lelouch held his tongue.

Nunnally thanked her brother, then took Milly's hand.

"I'm sorry, Milly, but I lost the legs," she admitted.

Lelouch looked away. "It's a long story. Not for a day trip like today."

Milly wrapped her arms around the siblings, threatening to throw the boat off balance. She prompted the response of the helmsman, who was quick to scold the young woman.

"It's okay, guys. Don't worry about it. My husband can just make a new pair whenever you want it."

Lelouch grunted. "Ah yes, your husband. How is he?"

* * *

Lloyd swung over the railing, catching Suzaku off guard.

"It seems like this trip to Area 11 won't be a total bore after all, Kururugi."

"Uh... good morning Lloyd, Miss Cecile," Suzaku said, realizing Lloyd's statement was missing the beginning and middle.

"Hello, Suzaku," Cecile called from the top of the Lancelot's mounting platform. "Come up here, we have some good news for you."

Lloyd leaned on Suzaku's shoulder as they walked up the stairs. "It seems that Princess Cornelia is requesting the assistance of the Lancelot in battle."

"Battle? Against who?" Suzaku asked. He hoped that returning to Japan meant that he would not have to face combat. Aside from Prince Clovis' murder, things were relatively peaceful in this colony.

"That Nobody character has certainly reignited the dying flames left by the JLF. We have received intel that they are receiving aid from India—possibly to start building their own Knightmares."

"They want to fight?" Suzaku asked himself, clenching his fist.

"That's the way it seems. Those poor saps. Nobody really set them up for a suicide mission."

"He certainly has."

* * *

Those soldiers were smart. Mao was wise to follow them here. They looked like motherless ducklings for a few days, but this made up for it. He looked at the gates of the prep school.

"You've been hiding here all this time, haven't you?" He chuckled.

He stayed behind as the two Britannian soldiers walked into Ashford Academy. They hoped to find Nobody, but he hoped to find his King.

* * *

C.C. stood behind Nunnally and grasped the handles of her wheelchair.

Nunnally undid her ponytail, happy to have her hair free.

"Don't you think you should wait until your Geass wears off before heading home?" C.C. asked Nunnally.

"I am tired. Besides, Lelouch should be expecting me home soon."

"You need to be careful to keep your legs still," C.C. said with a chuckle.

Nunnally opened her eyes and looked down, pulling her skirt further over her knees as she stopped tapping her foot.

"We have thirty minutes left. Don't worry, I can do it." Nunnally gave C.C. a thumbs up.

C.C. rolled her eyes and smiled. She pushed Nunnally away from their hiding spot. Nobody's costume was safely tucked away for his next appearance.

"That girl is certainly fond of the both of you," C.C. said. "She took you out on a date. She gives you gifts. Should I be getting a disguise ready for a wedding?"

"She's been a family friend for a long time. And she's already married."

"That doesn't stop some people."

C.C. stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and placed a hand on her forehead.

Nunnally felt chills down her spine. "Why did you stop?"

"Something is wrong. I think…my past mistake has come for me. For you."

"What mistake?"

"There's something I have to do alone. I'm going to take you home, but you have to promise me you'll stay there." C.C.'s voice deepened.

Nunnally put her hands on the armrests and pushed up. "What? No!"

"Up pup," C.C. scolded.

"Someone's here to see?" Nunnally whispered.

"You'll never know," C.C. said playfully.

They returned to the clubhouse. Nunnally fussed in her seat, resisting the urge to jump up and demand C.C. explain what was going on.

When C.C. opened the door, Milly jumped in her seat.

"Lelouch?" She turned around. "Oh! Hi Nunnally, C.C. Did you happen to see him outside?"

Nunnally turned her head upwards.

C.C. answered, "I didn't see him. Did he go somewhere?"

"Yeah, like forever ago! This weird cosplayer came looking for him, so he went outside to talk."

"Cosplayer?"

Nunnally tugged on C.C.'s sleeve. "Some people like to dress up like a character on TV."

Milly groaned. "He had on these weird superhero sunglasses, and a trench coat. It had a logo on it. Looked like a bird."

C.C. tightened her grip on Nunnally's wheelchair's handles. She struggled to let go. After taking in a deep breath, she said, "I'm going to go for a run. If I see him, I'll tell him to come back."

Nunnally shook her head and tried to pull on C.C.'s arm.

C.C. tapped the girl's hand and said goodbye to Milly. She whispered in Nunnally's ear, "You'll be safer if you stay here."

After C.C. left, Milly crossed her legs. "She's off for a run, in that outfit?"

"How long has my brother been gone?" Nunnally asked in a soft voice.

"What's up with you? Lulu's a big boy. He can handle himself."

Nunnally held her head in her hands. "No…something is wrong. C.C. was trying to warn me. I think he's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Milly stood up. "No way."

"Did you call him?" Nunnally pressed her hands against her legs. She felt her Geass wearing off. She recognized the sounds of Milly's cell phone as she dialed Lelouch's number.

"Lulu? Who are you? Wait, what? Stay right there, I'm coming down."

Milly grabbed Nunnally's wheelchair and began pushing it out.

"Who was on the phone?" Nunnally asked.

"He said he's Suzaku Kururugi, Princess Euphemia's knight. No clue what he's doing here."

Why would Suzaku pick up Big Brother's phone? Nunnally's worst fears were realized.

* * *

Milly pouted. "Ah, so it was really you, Suzaku."

Suzaku took off his gloves and stuck them in his pocket. "I'm surprised you're here."

"This is my family's school."

"Right…Sorry, I forgot."

"Asplund may be my husband's last name, but I'll always be an Ashford. Now, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to warn Nunnally and Lelouch. Someone from the military is looking for you."


End file.
